Typically, a gap in a piston ring is measured with a feeler gauge when the piston ring is positioned on an actual engine block. Putting the piston ring into the engine block is time consuming and requires the presence of the actual engine block. It is also sometimes desirable to increase the gap in a piston ring, for example, when the engine utilizes high performance combustibles, such as nitrous oxide.